Brother and Sister
by Woman of the Dunedain
Summary: *Complete* Android 17 is alive after Cell's defeat. Will he be able to find his sister? And what is Android 18 thinking about, fifteen months after Cell absorbed her brother?
1. 1

Android 17 lay on the ground, experimentally moving his fingers, then his arms and legs. He really didn't know why he was alive, or if he really _was_ alive. He stared up at the cloudless skies with his icy blue eyes, mind curiously blank. A stream of memories began to soak through his daze, confirming the suspicion that he truly was alive. 18 surfaced first, as always. She was his main concern, at any time. But where was she?

Little Marron crawled up on her mother's lap. Android 18 put her arms around her, but continued to remain lost within her thoughts. As always, her face was closed and unreadable. Beautiful and dangerous.

17 was on her mind. She had been careful not to think of her missing twin brother since the terrible day Cell had absorbed him. Not even the memories of her absorption were as painful as her memories of seeing 17 becoming a part of that monster. But now... even before she had awoken that morning, she had been overwhelmed with memories of how 17 had been fascinated with the world around him and had loved his life. The bond they had shared. How he was all she'd ever had since Gero irrevocably changed their lives.

When she'd first seen the emergency shut-down switch in Krillin's hand, 18 had been curiously relieved. When he hit that button, she wouldn't have to live without her brother. So what if it meant the end for her. She wouldn't have to fight, to flounder alone of this sea of confusion. But there was a deep sense of survival in 18, and she had quickly become frightened. She did not want to die. But of course, Krillin had not pushed that button; he had in fact destroyed the remote.

Her little girl had fallen asleep in her lap. 18 stood, and easily carried Marron over to the couch. She allowed tenderness for her child to show on her face for just a moment, as she watched Marron sleep. The girl looked just like her father, but bore the golden hair and icy eyes that 18 had once shared with her brother.

_'What would 17 think of his niece?'_ The question brought her no little pain.

Android 17's clothes were, in a word, ruined. They were barely decent, torn and stained in various places. Taking a leaf out of his sister's book, he traveled to a clothing store. There he stole jeans, a vest, shirt and bandanna as close to his old pair as possible. In a miraculous twist of fate, 17's shoes were no worse for wear. If anything he thought they looked cleaner then they had before. The tedious chore of 'shopping' finished, 17 left, leaving behind a cowering sales girl. Taking to the air, he focused on the task at hand. Finding out what had happened to his sister.

An hour later Android 17 found himself seated in the corner of a tavern. With a quiet sort of detachment, he listened to the hollering and boasting of the alcohol-riddled humans. The air smelled of them and their drink. Smoke clouded the air. How pathetic. It had been two days since he had miraculously woken and found himself to be alive. As far as he could calculate, 17 had lain, shut down, in the forest for near to fifteen months. In that time he had been drifting along, as though not really himself, his only thought to find out whatever he could about his sister. He had no hope that she was alive, but wanted desperately to know what had happened to her, to Cell, to Goku.

Drawing into himself, he tried to remember anything he could about the fight against Cell before he had been absorbed. Remembering that only made his shudder. His robotic side proved useful, and the cyborg scanned the notes he had recorded, the files Gero had programmed into his system.

_Vegeta...the boy called Trunks...Goku..._

There! That had to be the key. Everything seemed to revolve around this one man. It seemed ironically appropriate that the man he had been programmed to kill would be the one 17 would turn to for help.


	2. 2

"Hey, 18." Krillin gently nudged his wife with his foot. The setting sun cast a deep orange glow over everything, making her pale white skin appear apricot colored. Android 18 stirred, sitting up and brushing the sand off of her arm. She'd sought refuge outside near the water for a nap, leaving her husband to watch their daughter.

"What?" she asked in her usual sarcastic tone. Used to her icy 'public' attitude, as he called it, Krillin only grinned, and extended a hand to help her up. 18 ignored his offer and stood by herself. It was important to the android to be independent.

"Where is Marron?" The short ex-Z warrior asked. His hair was starting to grow back in. He'd stopped shaving it now that he didn't fight any more. She found it funny the way his hair stood up the way it did, too short to lay flat like it should. Android 18 did not bother to look around, only searched for Roshi's energy. It wasn't like there were many on their island. Finding it, she gestured in his direction.

Krillin nodded, and with another one of his goofy grins, turned away towards his kyuushi. Marron squealed and babbled excitedly when she say her daddy, waving her arms. The turtle jerked awake, looking around to see what the fuss was. Seeing Krillin, he lifted a fin but did not move. The short man saluted. Scooping up his little girl, Krillin lifted her high above his head, spinning around in a circle.

_'Goku would love her,'_ he thought suddenly. His face rose up in Krillin's mind, laughing and carefree. His eyes and arms lowered as he thought of his friend since childhood, gone now. Holding Marron close, he lay down on the hammock and watched the clouds pass over head, remember all the good times.

"Damnit!" 17 cried, and slammed a hand down on the table, not noticing when it cracked and groaned. After being unable to find Goku's energy anywhere, the cyborg had searched everything he could on the battle after his death. And it wasn't hard; everyone seemed ready to boast about Hercule. He could find nothing more, though, after a certain point. After seeing the man they called Hercule yell and boast on the television, 17 was convinced that the man had had nothing to do with Cell's ultimate defeat. What he had discovered was that Goku had perished in the battle. This was an inconvenience, though the man's death meant little to the cyborg.

Breathing deeply to calm his anger, 17 searched his data on Goku. Even with him gone, there had to be someone... _Spouse...Child...Child? One son by the name of Gohan._

That was it! If he could not use Goku, who better to know then Goku's son?

A soft groan passed 18's lips, and a frown creased her forehead, though her eyes remained closed. Her hand clenched the blanket in her fingers. She rolled restlessly. And then, almost as though someone had comforted her, she relaxed. In her dream, a dark haired face smiled down at her...

Android 18 was rudely jostled awake by the sound of young Marron crying. Bemused, the cyborg stared up at the ceiling, gathering her bearings. The crying persisted. She glanced over at Krillin. He was dead to the world. No help there. Heaving a resigned sigh, she pushed the covers back and swung her feet to the floor. She shivered, because the wooden floor was cold. Why wasn't Master Roshi ever awakened by her daughter's fussing?

When her mother appeared above her, wrapped in a robe the color of her eyes, Marron stopped crying. The infant tossed and turned restlessly, softly whimpering. Smiling, 18 gently lifted her out of her crib. A song, very vaguely remembered, floated to the edges of her awareness. She sat down in the rocking chair and hummed whatever broken lines came to her. Soon it all came back.

"Mama's here…hmm, hmm…Have no fear, Mama's here. Mama's here…hmm, hmm…" Tears poured down her face as she sang the short, repetitive verses. It was supposed to be impossible for her to remember her previous life. Her memory had been erased, more effectively them any case of amnesia could have done. But suddenly, a memory was playing in her mind as vividly as though she was once again seven years old.

She and her brother had been scared by a thunderstorm. The two of them huddled together, shivering, beneath a thick, patched quilt, jumping when the thunder rolled. She cried, and 17, pretending he wasn't frightened, tried to comfort to his sister. Then, the door opened, spilling soft golden light into the room, and she appeared. Their mother sat between them on their bed, stroking their hair and singing as they leaned against her for comfort. Her mother, loving her, protecting her children, caring for them. Love like 18 hadn't known for a long while. Fear was driven from their minds as they cuddled against her and slipped back to sleep.

"Oh, Marron," number 18 whispered brokenly, "I miss my brother so much."


	3. 3

Android 17 sat up sweating and shaking. That dream… His hand shook violently as he reached up to brush back his raven black hair. Touching his face with cold fingertips, 17 was shocked to discover that he was crying. He wasn't even aware he could do such a thing, let alone be so weak as to allow it to happen.

_"Have no fear, Mama's here..."_ the hauntingly beautiful voice echoed in his mind. He couldn't mistake that it, even though he could not recall ever hearing the voice at any moment other than this. His mother.

Android 20, Dr. Gero, had completely erased all memories of his life before, leaving him with no foundation save his twin. Since then, 18 had been the only one he knew who cared anything for the person that he was. But the dream, it was so real.

_"Mama's here, hmm, hmm…"_ Beyond all reason, despite everything his artificial side was telling him, his human's heart knew what was true. For the first time since he awoken as a jinzouningen, he was remembering.

"Oh, 18," the harsh whisper echoed through the cave he'd taken shelter in. "18, where are you?"

Standing, he tried to walk off his agitation. A small stream of water trickled down the wall before forming a tiny waterfall as the water broke away. Making a cup of his hands, 17 splashed water on his face.

He detected a strange energy at the same time an unknown voice called out from the darkness behind him, "Who's there?"

"What business is it of yours?" Immediately hiding his emotions behind a mask of bored confidence, Android 17 stepped forward into the light spilling in through the roof of the cave. His blue eyes took in the lone form of the child. He relaxed; the kid did not look dangerous.

The boy, in his early teens, gasped and took a step back, gaping with unabashed astonishment. 17 gazed back, nonplused as to why he should cause such riveted attention. But the unblinking stare, and the way the boy's mouth moved without making sound, soon became annoying.

"What's the matter, boy?" he demanded, pushing back a strand of wet hair. He was tired and wanted to be alone.

"Your-your the other one! The second android!" the raven-headed newcomer finally choked out. 17's eyes narrowed and he studied the kid intently. His eyes flared as he realized just who this was.

"She said-and Dad told me..." running a hand through his freshly-shorn hair in a bewildered fashioned, Gohan gazed at the android. Even when he ground the heels of his hands into his eyes, the vision did not waver. "You are suppose to be dead. Cell absorbed you."

"You are Goku's son, are you not?" 17 demanded coolly, trying desperately not to show any excitement. He was probably building himself up for a disappointment. What chance was there that the boy he sought would appear there, late in the night, miles from his home? It couldn't possibly be-

"Yes, Goku was my father." There was a touch of sadness in Gohan's eyes as he unknowingly emphasized was. "I am Gohan."

"I need your help."

Android 18 cuddled up against Krillin, sighing softly. He reached over her and turned off the light, then settled back down. They lay in silence for several moments. He held her, sensing that she meant to tell him what had been bothering her for days.

"I think about him, sometimes," she admitted suddenly. Her voice was a bare whisper; it was hard for her to express her feelings to anyone, even Krillin. Angel that he was, her husband realized this, and allowed her to tell him whatever she felt comfortable with, when she was ready to.

"Your brother?" Krillin inquired gently, for he'd guessed this when 18 had murmured her brother's name in her sleep.

"Yes. Two days ago, I dreamt about him, and all day he was on my mind. I was so careful not to think of him after Cell...killed him. Last night, while I was singing to Marron, I remember something. From before everything, back when I was still human. It was a song that my mother sang to 17 and I."

Tears slipped unnoticed down her cheeks as she buried her face against Krillin's neck. He rubbed her back consolingly.

"I thought you couldn't remember anything about your life before."

"That's just it, Krillin! I am not suppose to. Gero wiped out our memories of our parents, and our life...there are few memories even of 17. But I was sitting there, rocking our daughter, and it just...came to me. I started to hum and the memory pieced itself together." More tears streaked her perfect cheeks.

"Krillin, I don't like these emotions! These feelings...they are so overwhelming, as though I am drowning." The words were sobs.

Krillin comforted her as best he could, his thoughts torn between the lost brother, the dead doctor and the woman lying in his arms.

"Okay, hold on a sec," Gohan raised a hand. His expression had turned skeptical. "You want me to help you?"

"Yes." There was no emotion in his icy eyes as 17 tonelessly admitted this.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what happened to my sister." Gohan looked relieved, causing 17 to wonder just what the boy had been thinking. He braced himself for what he was about to hear, but nothing could have prepared him for the words that Gohan spoke next.

"Well, that's easy enough. I am not sure on all the details, of course, but you could ask her."

"18 is alive?" 17 grabbed Gohan's wrist in an unbreakable grip. He gave no thought to how hard he held him in his unwilling excitement. "Don't you dare lie to me, boy."

Brushing away his hand as though brushing aside an insect, Gohan frowned. "Of course she's alive. How else are you supposed to talk to her?"

"Where? Where is my sister?" The cyborg didn't care anymore if he didn't look composed. All he wanted was to be with 18 again.

"Stay here." Stopping just in sight of Roshi's home, Gohan instructed 17 to stop. He glared at the boy for stalling once again. He'd wanted to leave immediately, but Gohan had insisted they wait for morning.

"But-" he started to protest. They were so close! He could feel it. 17 knew now where they were headed.

"Listen. You're supposed to be dead. Dead people just don't waltz in and expect to not cause a shock. So, let me go and tell Krillin that your here-" Gohan tried to explain.

"Krillin?" 17 interrupted, wondering why it should matter if the bald man knew he was there.

Gohan slapped his forehead. "I forgot to tell you! Krillin and 18 got married!"

This bit of news nearly caused 17 to fall out of the air.

"What?" His question was hoarse and whispered. The boy looked abashed.

"Sorry," he apologized, and then flew on towards Master Roshi's house, leaving behind a shaken man.

"Krillin!" Gohan called out, landing hard on the beach. "Krillin, where are you?" His friend stepped out the door, Marron held against his shoulder. He smiled to see Gohan.

"Gohan? Is something wrong?" Krillin asked, absently patting the baby's back. When she burped, he grinned at her, and then set her down on the sand. Sitting down, Marron put a thumb in her mouth, clutched her daddy's pants, and looked at Gohan curiously.

"Krillin, you are not going to believe this..." Gohan started, but his friend wasn't listening. Instead, he scooped up his child and stared behind Gohan. Bemused, the boy glanced back, then sighed with annoyance.

"Dead people," he grumbled. Turning to Krillin, he said, "He wanted to come here."

"Where is 18?" 17 demanded, not bothering with re-introductions and formality. The father shook his head in an attempt to clear it, rubbed his eyes. The android did not disappear.

Clearing his throat, Krillin squeakily called out, "18, get out here, Hun. Like, right now!"

"What is it, Krillin?" the cyborg asked in annoyance, dropping the knife she was preparing dinner with. Picking up her ceramic mug of tea, she headed towards the door.

Master Roshi looked up from his exercising women out the window and spit out his coffee. Rolling her eyes, 18 changed direction, walked to the window and glanced out. What she saw made her drop the mug and let out a pained whimper. She was losing her mind. God was tormenting her.

Running to the door, she flung it open, not even noticing when it flew off its hinges. Her heart was beating so hard it was painful. Blood rushed loudly in her ears, and her nails dug into the doorframe. She whispered her brother's name.

"17...Oh, God...Brother..." Launching herself forward, she moved with incredible speed, and was by her brother's side in an instant. Reaching out with an unsteady hand, she gently touched his cheek, afraid that he might disappear. 17 caught her hand and held it.

18 threw her arms around her brother with such force that he was knocked off his feet. Lifting into the air, he kept them from falling the ground. Hugging him as though she would never let go, 18 turned her face into his neck to hide her tears. As Krillin, Roshi and Gohan looked on happily, with little Marron crawling up to them to investigate, the two siblings embraced, crying out a lifetime of separation.

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and review this. I know it isn't perfect, and I certainly don't have all the facts on DBZ, but I think that 17 is very cool, so I just had to put this up. ^_^ Your support was great!_


End file.
